homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrie Mathison
| residence = | education = | affiliation = Central Intelligence Agency | profession = CIA ID# 46655265 | father = Frank Mathison | siblings = Maggie Mathison (sister) | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = Ruby Mathison (niece) Josie Mathison (niece) | actor = Claire Danes | seasons = 1 | firstseen = "Pilot" | lastseen = }} Carrie Mathison is an agent working for the Central Intelligence Agency. She is obsessively hunting down a terrorist named Abu Nazir, who she suspects turned Nick Brody, an American prisoner of war, against his country. Biography Carrie was born on April 5, 1979 in Maryland. She has a Bachelor's degree in Near East Studies and Linguistics from Northwestern University, studied Arabic and Farsi at the American University of Beirut, and graduated Summa Cum Laude from Princeton University with a BA in Arabic Languages and Literatures in 1999. Background Carrie joined the CIA on August 1, 1999, and was recruited, trained, and placed in the field by CIA veteran Saul Berenson, with whom she continues to have a close working relationship. It is suggested that at some point she had a personal relationship with David Estes, who is now her boss, which led the breakup of his marriage. From the age of 22 she has been dealing with bipolar disorder, which is why she secretly takes an antipsychotic medication named clozapine. "An American POW has been turned." Working as a case officer for the CIA in Iraq, she met with Hasan Ibrahim who claimed to have intel about an attack Abu Nazir is planning against the United States. Shortly before Hasan's execution, she sneaked into his prison where he said that "an American POW has been turned". Sneaking into a prison like this caused a diplomatic incident, which led to her boss, David Estes, placing her in the "penalty box" (behind a desk at Langley). Ten months later, when an American POW named Sgt. Nick Brody is discovered alive after missing for eight years, Carrie suspects that he is the POW Hasan referred to. After Saul doesn't approve of placing surveillance on Brody, Carrie illegally starts surveilling him anyway with the help of Virgil. She got into Nick's CIA debriefing, where she attempted to link him to Abu Nazir, however he denied ever meeting the man. Saul discovered her illegal surveillance but gave tacit approval when she later discovered that Nick tapped his fingers in a repeated pattern in televised appearances – apparently a coded message. Personal life and relationships Carrie struggles with her mood disorder, which might be causing her hypersexuality. Despite being single, she wears a ring when she goes out to bars to help find men who are interested in having a one-night stand. Her father suffers from the same mental illness and lives with her sister, Maggie, while he's getting treatment and therapy. Maggie is a medical professional who illegally gives Carrie the medication for the disorder. She enjoys being an aunt to her sister's two children: Ruby and Josie. In The Good Soldier, Carrie starts her affair with Nick Brody in the backseat of her car after drunking telling him what the polygraph test was about. Then, she asks Larry to ask Nick if he cheated on his wife, he looked at the camera knew she's there and lie about the affair. Later at the end of the episode, she's seen getting into his car and drove off to parts unknown. Later, in The Weekend, its revealed that Carrie and Brody were cross driving from the bar after fleeing from a bar fight with patrons, then they drove up to Carrie's family cabin, where they proceeding to spend the weekend together, until Carrie mentions his favorite tea and he realizes she's been spying on him and drove left her and the cabin. Background information and notes * The character was originally planned to be named Carrie Anderson. External links * Carrie Mathison (Showtime's official character page) Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:CIA personnel